<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I never thought (i'd be holding you like this) by DustyMakesMistakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984608">I never thought (i'd be holding you like this)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMakesMistakes/pseuds/DustyMakesMistakes'>DustyMakesMistakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fanfiction for a Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, I loved a story so much I had to write about it, M/M, Mpreg, Not sure what I'm doing, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, sad old dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMakesMistakes/pseuds/DustyMakesMistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been dealing with a scent he's never smelled before sticking to his skin. Those few unplanned nights with Gabriel only meant one thing, and it's not something that's easy to come to terms with. He tries to ignore it, leaving the basement for a routine check into one of the areas he originally planned to look into. But a grim reaper follows close behind, and he too has picked up on the distinct scent.</p>
<p>Reaper and Soldier 76 take a step back while Jack and Gabriel figure out something they never thought would happen.</p>
<p>[This is a work inspired by passeridae's work "a half open mouth and a whole truth that no-one could take."]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I never thought (i'd be holding you like this)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/gifts">passeridae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something I wrote to continue passeridae's work because I loved it so much. ^_^</p>
<p>Please check out their work! It has its own sequel, so check that out too! This is just how I imagined it would have gone after the events of her fic before she posted her own sequel.</p>
<p>This is not beta'd yet. Please point out any mistakes!</p>
<p>[Passeridae, I hope you liked this! I definitely like yours better, but I promised to share this with you!]</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack is chased into a dark building of winding halls, arms swinging with his fists clenched. He’d lost the rifle a minute ago, and there wasn’t time to pick it back up before the bullets came raining down on him. Reaper had his chance to shoot him, many chances, but all bullets seemed to have miraculously missed. All except the couple in Jack’s thigh that the skin is slowly closing over. It would be a bitch to take those out when he gets this over with and gets out.</p>
<p>And for the first time in a while, he thinks, If he gets out.</p>
<p>He reaches for his side arm the moment he steps into one of the dark rooms of the hall, back up against a column in case Reaper decides to shoot aimlessly into the dark of the room.</p>
<p>Gabriel’s hunched out figure blocks the light from the hall when he reaches the doorway, the shadows of his feet replaced with tendrils of smoke. The light carves out the shapes of his heaving chest and shaking grip on his shotguns. Jack picks up on the sudden stop at the door, unease settling at the pit of his gut when he hears nothing but heavy breaths.</p>
<p>He’s almost startled when he hears loud clattering on the floor. He has a split second to decide whether or not that means he’s unarmed or he’s decided he doesn’t want to kill the soldier with just his guns. Strangling. That would suffice for a blood-thirsty man.</p>
<p>Jack jumps out of cover to aim right at the door where Reaper still stands unmoving. Jack’s ears perk up at the sound of the man breathing deeply through his nose and then a low rolling growl.</p>
<p>“I can smell it on you,” the words alert Jack to refocus his failing aim on Reaper.</p>
<p>“I can smell them.”</p>
<p>A breath catches in Jack’s throat, and he falters once again. Reaper looks like his attention is back on Jack, like he’s realized Jack knows just what he’s talking about. Of course he would.</p>
<p>“I can’t kill you when they’re right there,” Gabe starts off, sounding almost pathetic with the softness in his voice. But he lifts the eyes behind the hollow mask, not knowing why they had dropped, and growled. Jack caught a glimpse of red in those peering owl eyes. “Get rid of them.”</p>
<p>The demand fills Jack with unintentional fury. His hormones are peaking, paternal instincts boiling in his veins. The responding shuffle back has Gabriel roaring curses, and soon enough, Jack is on his back, trying to block hit after hit from Gabriel’s unrelenting fists.</p>
<p>They wrestle like that, firearms forgotten on the floor, giving in to animal instincts once again. They bare their teeth behind their masks, tight fists turning to clawing jabs, and the soldier manages to knock the mask off Reaper, and before he can land another hit, he’s assaulted with the sweetest, most addictive scent. The face that stares down at him is less sweet, edging on wrath, then slowly, with a struggle, it eases into despair.</p>
<p>Their heaves are synchronized, rhythmic, proving the existence of the still solid, vibrant bond. Jack’s voice is shaky when he whispers.</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>Gabriel lets out an incredulous huff, pained if Jack still knows Gabriel Reyes enough.</p>
<p>“We can’t…”</p>
<p>There were lies between them from the very beginning. Of how they were never attracted to each other’s presence, of how there weren’t any hopes of holding calloused hands, of how they convinced themselves eye contact held too long never meant more than simply seeing each other. They saw each other and never thought to seek. They did, actually. They did, but they never pushed too far.</p>
<p>That is, until that night a few moons ago. Jack was always a beta, and Gabriel was always an alpha. Biology never meant anything to them, but in SEP, in Overwatch? They never sought each other out as an alpha and omega would. Jack stares up at Gabriel.</p>
<p>It’s faint but there. Jasmine flowers.</p>
<p>Gabriel smells something just as alluring. Campfires and bread. Gabriel used to tease Jack about how he’d described it. He never got a taste of what Jack would have smelled like without the scent blockers. He’s only ever heard it from friends and family from when they’d visited Indiana for the holidays.</p>
<p>It’s addicting, Gabriel knows that now. But it’s different from those few nights tangled in bed together. The scent of Jack had been ingrained in his mind and stuck to his skin since then. But now, there’s something else there. Gabriel noticed it before this fight, making him dizzy and frustrated.</p>
<p>It’s mountain air and the fireplace.</p>
<p>Like marshmallows.</p>
<p>Gabriel wants to bite.</p>
<p>Now that Jack can look at Gabriel, right into his eyes, he can say he’s found his reason to seek Gabriel out. Even without what SEP had done to them (as he’d found from stolen files that looked into SEP’s ulterior plans), Jack is sure that they would have wanted this. It would just never happen. This was an accident. A living, precious accident that he doesn’t want to throw away.</p>
<p>Gabe can’t deny it either. Knotting an omega meant one thing, and it’s never left his thoughts. Pups. Little Jacks and little Gabriels. Marisol, Gabriella, his mind supplied. He used to want daughters. He’s tried to weigh them down with thoughts of finally taking Morrison’s life. Nothing would be more satisfying. Nothing should be.</p>
<p>But Gabriel admits defeat this one time and falls onto Jack.</p>
<p>Time falls away as they lie there, hands not so much around each other yet, contemplating what this means for them. Reaper can’t stop trying to kill Soldier. Soldier can’t relent his war on Talon. They both can’t let go of these new lives they were forced to make for themselves.</p>
<p>“What happens now?”</p>
<p>Another fatal pause. The gears in Gabriel’s mind are refusing to turn.</p>
<p>They know these feelings aren’t results of their… biology. At least not all of them.</p>
<p>The pheromones have died down. None of that can take over the ache and weariness in their bones.</p>
<p>They can’t admit it. Never. But they do want to see this through. They’re just unsure of how to go about it.</p>
<p>“Have them,” Gabriel says, startling Jack out of the daze he’s been in. “You’ll find someone to take them. Then we forget.”</p>
<p>Forget. Jack laughs at that. Forgetting means leaving all thought of their kids. Suppressants. Back to wanting each other dead. Rationality says it’s right. Every other bone in their bodies scream otherwise.</p>
<p>Jack is the first to tighten his arms around Gabriel. The other has his hands mindlessly wandering to the flat of Jack’s belly, wondering how full they would be with the kids. It’s the first time they’ve ever held each other like this in a long time. Gabriel isn’t sure he’s ready to admit he wants to hold Jack back.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Okay though he doesn’t mean it. Okay, though they both want to hold onto little hands and feet. Okay, though the thought is heartbreaking.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Gabriel thought he echoed back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys ever want to chat, I'm most active on discord. I do, however, have twitter and tumblr. I just don't use them much, so they're practically empty and boring. [I plan to post little drabbles on Twitter though, so check it out if you want to see those!]</p>
<p>Discord: https://discord.gg/5t9XBvr<br/>Twitter: dxstyshclf<br/>Tumblr: dxstyshclf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>